marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Davis (Agent)
|gender = Male |clearance = Level Blue (formerly) |affiliation = * (formerly) |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (19 episodes) |actor = Max Osinski |status = Alive }} Davis is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, working for them before the HYDRA Uprising and returning to the Agency once Jeffrey Mace took over as the new Director and S.H.I.E.L.D. was reestablished following the signing of the Sokovia Accords which Davis supported. Davis became a key member of the new S.H.I.E.L.D., supporting May's Team through their battle against Lucy Bauer and assisting with saving all the Koenig siblings from the Watchdogs. When the new S.H.I.E.L.D. was infiltrated by the Life-Model Decoys, Davis then helped Quake and the other agents to escape. After helping rescue his kidnapped fellow agents, except for Mace who had died in the Framework, Davis was then attacked by Aida, who had developed a body with multiple superpowers. Though presumed dead by his colleagues, Davis was saved by Deathlok and later reconnected with the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Biography Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Aiding Fitz and Simmons and Jemma Simmons]] Agent Davis was assigned to a team tasked with the assistance of Agents Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons in investigating the StatiCorp facility in Batesville, Utah, following the destruction of the Particle Accelerator. Once Fitz had completed his work using the D.W.A.R.F.s to take readings from inside and uploaded the data, he ordered Davis to pack up the rest of the equipment and head back towards the Bus where they would determine the cause of the explosion and see if Hannah Hutchins was truly to blame for it.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.09: Repairs Working for Director Mace ]] Following the HYDRA Uprising, Davis eventually rejoined Jeffrey Mace's S.H.I.E.L.D.. He checked Yo-Yo Rodriguez's S.H.I.E.L.D. Watch as she entered Zephyr One. She asked how was his wife and Davis said that she was growing bigger every day. Rodriguez told him that his wife rather not hear it, so Davis corrected himself and said she was more beautiful every day. Davis later was in Zephyr One, checking the status of the injured Chinatown Crew members.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.01: The Ghost South Ridge Penitentiary Riot arrive at the prison]] Davis joined Agent Alphonso Mackenzie in the mission to rescue Phil Coulson and Melinda May from South Ridge Penitentiary. In Zephyr One, Davis received from Leo Fitz a suitcase with Ghost Infection Antidote. As the team landed with the Containment Module in the prison, Mackenzie sent Quake to led Davis and Prince to find Coulson and May. Davis and Prince used I.C.E.R.s to get to the two. Later, Mackenzie sent Davis and Prince back to the prison to help the police take control of the prisoners.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.05: Lockup On Zephyr One, Coulson asked Davis for any developments in their search after Lucy Bauer and Eli Morrow. Davis said there were not, but a Quinjet was approaching. Director Mace contacted with the plane and said he was coming to arrest Quake and Ghost Rider.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.06: The Good Samaritan As Zephyr One was ready to take off, Davis noticed Mackenzie on his motorcycle. Davis warned him that it were the Director's orders that no one could leave, but Mackenzie did not listen and hit him before riding away.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 4.07: Deals With Our Devils Davis informed May and Daisy Johnson that they had reached reached the crash site of Mace, Coulson and Mackenzie, but there was no Quinjet.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 4.10: The Patriot Aiding the Koenigs ]] Davis informed Phil Coulson that Sam Koenig was on his way to Zephyr One. Davis and Quake entered a bar to ask help from LT Koenig. Suddenly, Davis was attacked by a woman, who revealed herself as LT. She excused Davis. Later, Quake explained to Davis that Sam and Billy Koenig had been in the original Life-Model Decoy program. Davis thought that it meant the Keonigs were robots, but LT joked about it.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 4.12: Hot Potato Soup Hunting Watchdogs Davis, Daisy Johnson and May's Team went to a warehouse where Tucker Shockley and other Watchdogs were hiding. Using I.C.E.R.s they caught them all. On Zephyr One, Davis was watching the cuffed Watchdogs while Johnson was interrogating Shockley. He and Prince then hold Shockley as he talked to Jeffrey Mace and Johnson. Suddenly twang was heard and Fitz and Simmons hurried to warn them that Shockley was the bomb. Johnson said to Davis and Prince to move and knocked out Shockley with her powers.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.13: BOOM Dealing with LMDs Hunting the Superior 's S.H.I.E.L.D. team]] Davis informed Coulson that the Patriot Suit was located in Nome. Davis then came with Coulson, Johnson and Mackenzie to Burkov Mining Facility and helped in the search for Mace. Later, they arrived at an old facility in Russia, where Davis accompanied Fitz and Simmons. They heard that Aida was in the facility, so Simmons went to find her with Davis. The two did not find Aida, but watched as she escaped in the Watchdogs Submarine.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.14: The Man Behind the Shield Hunting LMDs Davis was later gathered with the other key members of S.H.I.E.L.D. and informed by Phil Coulson and Director Mace that both agents Daisy Johnson and Jemma Simmons had been kidnapped and replaced by Life-Model Decoys who planned to sabotage the base. Davis and the other agents were then ordered by their superiors to hunt down and destroy all the robots. While Davis joined Alphonso Mackenzie and others in getting their weapons, the room was filled with gas, knocking out Davis and all of the others. Eventually he awoke, confused as to why they were awake with the room still filled with gas, only to be greeted by Simmons who insisted that she and Johnson were not the LMDs. Simmons raised her gun and said she did not care if they believed her or not and then ordered them to move out. As they moved through the base with all the Framework equipment, Davis then witnessed Mackenzie's LMD body being thrown across the hallway in pieces. Quake then appeared and order Davis to fly Zephyr One out of the base to safety while Piper and Prince collected any other unconscious agents they could find and get them away from the still spreading fire before the entire Playground base burned to the ground. Once onboard the Zephyr One, Davis managed to get the plane out of the hanger moments before May's LMD destroyed much of the Playground. Davis successfully flew the plane and all of them outside of the danger zone and towards sunlight. Having picked up Yo-Yo Rodriguez on the way, Davis and the other agents discussed the plan to get inside the Framework, which had been built by Holden Radcliffe with the help of the Darkhold. With no other choice however, Quake and Simmons were logged into the Framework to begin the mission of finding their allies and free them from the digital world.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.15: Self Control Attacked by the Watchdogs The Zephyr One was eventually spotted by Anton Ivanov's men, who sent a plane to take down the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.19: All the Madame's Men As they needed to spare as much power as possible to keep Jemma Simmons and Daisy Johnson in the Framework, Davis and the other agents could not counterattack and did their best to avoid the Watchdogs aircraft's assaults. Simmons and Johnson ultimately escaped from the Framework''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.20: Farewell, Cruel World!, which enabled Davis and the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to retaliate. Davis did his best to perform evasion maneuvers while his colleagues powered up the weapons. As Davis warned them that the Watchdogs' plane flied right onto the Zephyr One, the weapons went online and Piper took down the hostile plane. Davis then flew the Zephyr One to the Ivanov Oil Platform, where they rescued Phil Coulson, Melinda May, Leo Fitz and Alphonso Mackenzie who had been kidnapped by the Watchdogs. The plane was later flied back to the Playground.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.21: The Return'' Aida's Rampage and Prince rescue Leo Fitz]] Aida and Leo Fitz were locked into a Containment Chamber at the Playground. However, Aida went insane after Fitz rejected her love and told her that he was still in love with Jemma Simmons. She attacked Fitz but Davis, along with Agents Piper and Prince, took him out of the chamber. Davis shot at Aida multiple times to buy time for Piper and Fitz to leave in the Containment Module. However, thanks to her healing powers, Aida survived the shooting and attacked Davis, heavily wounding him and leaving him for dead. Rescued by Deathlok 's and Jemma Simmons' wedding]] While Leo Fitz and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. assumed that Davis had been killed by Aida, he actually survived the attack, albeit wounded. Deathlok found him and took him to receive medical attention. Davis, Deathlok and the other surviving agents were contacted by Deke Shaw and traveled to the Lighthouse to meet up with the key members of S.H.I.E.L.D. and witness the wedding of Fitz and Jemma Simmons.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.12: The Real Deal Back to Duty Flying Ship ]] Returning to S.H.I.E.L.D., Davis served as a pilot. He was enlisted in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s quest for Gravitonium and piloted the Zephyr One in search of the lost ship ''Principia, which was supposed to be kept in altitude because of the Gravitonium in transpored. As Davis declared that they were looking for a needle in a haystack, they found the flying ship. Davis kept the plane stationary while the agents went to explore the ship, although Phil Coulson was prepared to replace him by Melinda May if things got wrong, something Davis agreed to.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.13: Principia Transporting the Hintons Davis was recruited by Daisy Johnson in a new mission to find Robin Hinton and Polly Hinton at the Retreat. Davis boarded the Zephyr One and once they got close enough to the Retreat, he flied a Quinjet with Johnson to pick up the Hintons. Davis then took the Quinjet back to the Zephyr One, informing Melinda May of their arrival.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.16: Inside Voices Search for Phil Coulson Davis joined another S.H.I.E.L.D. mission led by Daisy Johnson to locate Phil Coulson who had been captured by HYDRA. Thanks to Robin Hinton's drawings, they were able to find the area where Coulson was. Johnson ordered Davis to land the Zephyr One so Coulson could find them. Davis found a place to take the plane and Coulson was successfully rescued along with Glenn Talbot, although Deke Shaw was wounded in the process. Davis then flied the Zephyr One back to the Lighthouse.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.17: The Honeymoon Personality To be added Abilities *'Pilot': Davis was trained to fly the Zephyr One and was the only pilot available when Daisy Johnson and Jemma Simmons sought to escape from the Playground. Davis displayed sufficient piloting skills to fly the Zephyr One for a long time and withstand the assaults of a Watchdogs aircraft while they were unable to retaliate. Equipment To be added Relationships Family *Wife *Unborn Child Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) **Nick Fury † - Director **Maria Hill † - Deputy Director **Leo Fitz - Colleague **Jemma Simmons - Colleague *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Second Incarnation) **Jeffrey Mace † - Director **Phil Coulson - Colleague **Alphonso Mackenzie - Colleague **Daisy Johnson/Quake - Colleague **Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez - Colleague **Sam Koenig - Colleague **Billy Koenig - Colleague **LT Koenig - Colleague **Leo Fitz - Colleague **Jemma Simmons - Colleague **Morales - Colleague **May's Team - Former Teammates ***Melinda May - Colleague and Former Team Leader ***Piper - Colleague ***Prince † - Colleague **Mike Peterson/Deathlok - Savior **Kim - Colleague *Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider *Glenn Talbot *Deke Shaw *Tony Caine *Polly Hinton *Robin Hinton Enemies *Watchdogs **Anton Ivanov/Superior † **Tucker Shockley *Spirit of Vengeance *Aida † - Attempted Killer *Life-Model Decoys **Phil Coulson (Life-Model Decoy) † **Alphonso Mackenzie (Life-Model Decoy) † **Jeffrey Mace (Life-Model Decoy) † **Leo Fitz (Life-Model Decoy) † *Confederacy **Remorath Appearances Behind the Scenes *In the press release of the episode The Ghost, Max Osinski was credited as "Agent Red". References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:May's Team Members Category:Level Blue